


Picture Perfect

by PirnumCavaSuperior



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirnumCavaSuperior/pseuds/PirnumCavaSuperior
Summary: Das Wesen des Menschen bei der Aufnahme sichtbar zu machen, ist die höchste Kunst der Fotografie.– Friedrich Dürrenmatt –





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Achja, diese herrlichen Promofotos, spukte schon länger im Kopf herum und wurde jetzt mal fix in Nullen und Einsen verwandelt :D

„Karl, kommst du heute noch?“

Thiel hatte die Kamera vor dem Sofa aufgebaut und eingestellt. Nun saß er auf der Couch, zupfte an seinem Kragen und wartete auf Boerne. Der schlich auch endlich langsam um die Ecke.  
Thiel klopfte einladend auf das Polster und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Du siehst gut aus.“

Boerne brummt leise bei dem Kommentar. 

„Du hast dich verbessert, ich hingegen sehe aus…“

„Stell dich nicht an, das war deine Idee und sie ist gut.“

Sie hatten irgendwann damit begonnen, überall Erinnerungsfotos zu schießen. Wenn sie beispielsweise über das Wochenende verreisten, hatten sie auf dem Rückweg immer ein paar Fotos im Gepäck. Heitere Fotos, nicht zwei Menschen die vor irgendeiner Sehenswürdigkeit nebeneinander standen. Ja, diese Bilder gab es auch aber viel häufiger tobten sie sich kreativ aus.

Dann entstanden auch mal Schnappschüsse die _Gabrielle d'Estrées und eine ihrer Schwestern_ nachstellten.  
Besonders Boerne hing an diesen humorigen Momentaufnahmen, sie waren nicht so inhaltsleer. Und vielleicht käme der Tag an dem sie nicht mehr einfach so für ein Wochenende verreisen konnten. Dann hätte sie die Bilder und könnten Ausflüge in der Erinnerung machen.

Nun fehlten aber noch Aufnahmen in ihren privaten Räumen, ein Rollentausch. Thiel saß in seinem besten Anzug auf der Couch, der Rücken gerade, die Schultern zurück und das Kinn hoch. In der Hand ein Glas Rotwein, natürlich am Stiel gehalten.

Und dann ließ sich Boerne neben ihn fallen. In einer verwaschenen Jogginghose und einem etwas zu engen T-Shirt von St. Pauli. Er lümmelte geradezu auf dem Sofa, man musste sich sorgen, ob er nicht gleich herunterrutschte. In der Hand und auf seinem Bauch abgestellt, eine Dose Astra.

„Bereit?“ Thiel sah zu ihm und Boerne nickte.

Der Selbstauslöser wurde ausgelöst, eine Fotostrecke war eingestellt. Dann ließ sich das beste Bild ohne unbeabsichtigte Blinzler auswählen.

1\. Foto – Perfekte Haltung von Thiel, stoische Miene. Boerne, wie ein nasser Sack, gelangweilter Gesichtsausdruck.  
2\. Foto – Thiel sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu seinem Partner, der Blick wurde ebenso unauffällig erwidert.  
3\. Foto - Beide schmunzelten.  
4\. Foto – Thiel stellte das Glas auf den Tisch.  
5\. Foto – Thiel beugte sich rüber.  
6\. Foto – Ein Kuss.  
7\. Foto – Die Dose wurde abgestellt.  
8\. Foto – Der Kuss wurde wiederaufgenommen, der Kuss wurde inniger.  
9\. Foto – Thiel schob seine Hand unter Boernes T-Shirt.  
10\. Foto – Boerne griff nach Thiels Krawatte.

Ende der Fotostrecke.


End file.
